A Second Chance
by remthedogsitter
Summary: Yoh's gone, Lyserg's alone... where does Hao jump into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

/I posted again this is the second time I'm posting but I decided to twist it a bit instead of yugioh I'm trying shaman king I'm a bit rusty at this, this story is actually a sequel to one of my other stories which isn't posted yet, but is soon to be/

Lyserg pov.

How many times can a person fall in love? I just a few weeks ago lost someone very dear to me, and I can no longer deny it, it was my fault, that snowy day when we had that stupid argument, heck I just wish I could take back everything I said that day, sure it was unlike both of us, we as the others say, have a more gentle manner than most, but it did happen, I felt like I was being torn up inside, my soul felt as if it was being torn and tattered, but you were the one who made me forget my hate, my pain, you took away all that, but look what has happened.

/Flashback/

Lyserg Pov.

I walked into Yoh's room to apologize for all the wrong I had done, all the pain that I put my lover through, but the sight before me just crushed my heart into pieces, the person I held dear to me was forever lost I had put him through to much pain, the last person I held so close, was gone, the pool of crimson fluid he lay in, coming from his slashed wrists, I couldn't do anything but cry, to tell the truth, two boys died that day. I died inside.

/End Flashback/

Normal Pov.

Lyserg quietly sat in one corner of his room; he again woke up finding himself crying in the middle of the night from the nightmares that continually haunted him, he brought his legs to his chest crying into them, he herd soft knocking from the door but he didn't bother to answer it he didn't care anymore if someone saw him, he herd the door open quietly and faint footsteps coming towards him. "Lyserg" a gentle voice whispered to him, he felt a hand caressing his cheek, Lyserg looked up and saw Hao, Yoh's brother who was so like him in looks but so unlike him in temper, Lyserg tried to blink his tears away but to no avail, they just wouldn't stop, Hao cupped his chin brushing his tears away, looking into his eyes "Lyserg, I really don't like seeing you this way it….. It….."

"It what?" Lyserg said in a raspy voice

"It worries me too much, because…..because…I…"

"Because you what?"

"Because……..I…love you"

Lyserg looked back at him with questioning eyes into the others eyes, he saw a deep caring he had never noticed before, those eyes reminded him very much of Yoh, the thought made the tears rush down again, Hao put his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest the green haired teen didn't know why but he buried his face deeper into the others chest sobbing even harder. After awhile the British teen felt the other pull back and he faced the others onyx eyes again, cupping his chin again, their eyes met again "Lyserg, how do you feel about me?" the brunette asked

"I don't know Hao, I only had feelings for Yoh, I swore my love to him and him alone……..but he's gone now"

Lyserg added in a whisper

"Lyserg, look at you you're miserable, I want to make you happy."

"Why? Hao, I ask you why?'

"I told you, Lyserg it's because I love you, even Yoh asked me that night before that incident to take care of you, he knew how I felt, I didn't understand at first. But I do now, I can't help but feel guilty, I know it wasn't like him."

"No, it was my fault if it wasn't for that argument you would still have a brother and………."

"And you would still have a lover, no Lyserg it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself for the choice another person made" long haired teen added

"But…….."Lyserg's words were cut short when Hao's lips met his, and silenced him.

"It's not your fault" Hao whispered slowly.

/ok how was that? It was a quick chapter but if I get enough reviews I might do some fluff. See ya in da next chap./


	2. Nightmares

Second Chance

/here is the second chap dear readers a little romance, a little bit of tragedy, well I shouldn't give to much away/

Chapter 2 Part I

Normal Pov.

Lyserg woke up late that morning (which was really unlike him) bout instead of getting out of bed like ha usually did, he recollected about what happened last night. "Was it all just a dream? Or did Hao really…" he asked himself, as ha looked down and noticed a letter in his hand "So it wasn't a dream" /What should I do/ Lyserg thought to himself as he got up and changed his clothes. Taking the back door he didn't want to be seen be anyone today.

Lyserg found himself in the park, bringing some flowers with him, taking a familiar path, going through the woods until he reached a clearing he knew so well, sitting under a willow tree that was along side a pond, putting the flowers somewhere in between its branches, and closed his eyes. In this same place, in this same spot, Yoh told him that he loved him, sharing their first kiss…the memory made a few crystalline tears slide down his face. /Yoh what should I do? If I fell in love with your brother would I be insulting your memory? Would I be betraying you once again? I'm not sure of what I should do…/

"Lyserg" emerald eyes met onyx. It was Hao.

"Yes Hao what is it?" the taller boy just smiled and sat down beside him.

"Lyserg, do you still hate me? I mean are you still mad for what I've done in the past?"

He paused a bit and answered "Hao I don't, my hate has vanished, and the heat of my anger has cooled…you have your brother to thank for that…he taught me to care again"

"I'm sorry" Hao replied quietly

"You don't have to apologize Hao; wounds do heal over the course of time…"

"But what can never heal are the pains and the scars." The brunette added of handedly

Lyserg signed and leaned back against the willow tree "That's not entirely true the pain can fade away but yes the remains are the scars and the memories. Silence fell between the two. Hao bent over to Lyserg and their lips met, he jumped a bit but started to relax again /he really does mean it/

"Lyserg do you mind?" the brunette asked quietly in the smaller boy's ear getting a blush as he pulled him onto his lap.

Lyserg Pov.

/ Yoh this reminds me so much of you/ leaning against the other chest I can hear his heart beat, I can fell every breath he takes, his pace was almost as steady as I remember yours. Strangely I was content again; the last time I felt like this was when I was in Yoh's arms, where I would feel at peace with myself and for a brief while I do, and fall asleep.

Normal Pov.

Hao looked down at the only object of his affection /he's asleep, at least he isn't crying anymore.../ Hao didn't know as an hour went by it was quite close to sunset already. He stood up carrying Lyserg with him, making his way back home. Getting to Lyserg's bedroom put him down gently pulling a blanket over him /Aisteru Lyserg/ he walked to the other side of the room and took a seat by the window, it was already a bit past sunset as he started to close his eyes.

Part 2

Lyserg Pov.

Running through a dark corridor something was completely wrong, my heart felt as if it was breaking, I open the only door that waited at the end of the corridor, only to be seeing the sight that haunted me, ruby red crimson, the blade shinning in the moonlight, my heart feeling as if it was being clenched and stabbed, he lay there on the floor, in a pool of his own blood flowing freely from his wrists. "Yoh………………" run to my lover's side the tears are rushing down it was the same pain coming back a hundred fold, the same pain I felt when I lost my family, my soul felt as if it was being torn apart again, the scars of the past left burning, the wounds that would never heal, I just want it all to end, my existence, my life I no longer want to live.

Suddenly the pain stops, becoming but numbness I once felt, but the only thing a miss was that flame of revenge, because it was my fault… I don't know what dying felt like, but this sinking, numbing feeling, felt as if………

Normal Pov.

"Lyserg, wake up Lyserg" the brunette gently shook the emerald haired boy who was crying in his sleep. "Yoh…" Lyserg whispered his voice barely audible, Hao sighed and carefully pulled Lyserg into his arms, the smaller boy snuggled against him quietly sobbing. Lyserg started to wake up and realized where he was.

"Hao?"

"Shh…it's all over now"

"Sorry" the smaller boy apologized, nudging the brunette slowly as he pulled away, but Hao only pulled him closer

"Had a bad dream?"

"Yeah…sort of"

"Care to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine…Hao?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind, could you let go? I'm alright now"

Lyserg heard a soft chuckle coming from Hao as he lay down and slowly let go of him, his emerald eyes met onyx again, as he lay beside the taller boy "your very troubled, Lyserg-kun"

Lyserg didn't know why, but he moved closer filling the gap between them, and leaned against the taller boy, closing his eyes again, feeling Hao put his arms around him. "I don't want to talk about it Hao"

"I'll wait until your ready to tell me then, aisteru Lyserg"

"I know, Hao, I know" the smaller boy whispered back and started to dose of again.


	3. NOT A UPDATE BUT A NOTICE

This is not an update, I just couldn't think of anything more but I do have a sequel dear readers "Fate's Masquerade" a final concussion to my fic, or I could just come up with an alternative ending

-straywolf0


End file.
